1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to timing devices and, more particularly, to a novel mayan symbol-bearing clock device.
2. Prior Art
Various forms of time pieces have been devised. Certain of such time devices display the time in other than Roman or Arabic numerals. For example, certain watches merely indicate the hours by identical single slashes or dots, or the like, their spaced positions around the watch face denoting their value. Other clocks utilize special symbols, such as the peculiar ones displayed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 152,199 and apparently representing apothecary denotations. In U.S. Design Pat. No. 81,040 geometrical symbols are used as time indicators. Both those patents employ a separate single symbol for each hour position around the clock face. U.S. Design Pat. No. 244,835 and its corresponding Utility Pat. No. 4,030,285, employ three hour glass designs, the designs bearing in each of their upper and lower halves, respectively, 10, 6 and 12--illuminatable instable dots so that some dots are always illuminated, in the upper and/or lower hour glass halves, presumably for a unique display appearance.
There remains a need for a novel, attractive time display device which, if desired, can also be used to indicate temperature and which employs symbols and sequences totally different from the known prior art. Such device should be simple, efficient and durable and capable of being fabricated in a variety of sizes, shapes and modes.